<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You Sehun (JohnHan AU) by saythenamenct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576629">Thank You Sehun (JohnHan AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct'>saythenamenct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CLAP Era, Cherry bomb era, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, based on that gayo festival, cutesy patootie, haha - Freeform, idk which, im glad things weren’t awkward btwn them, jeonghan has a crush on johnny, jeonghans in love, lowkey ship them both huhu, they talked during isac, who doesn’t, writing more svtxnct cus i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the iconic incident of EXO's very own maknae Oh Sehun mistaking his best friend Seo Johnny of NCT for SEVENTEEN member Jeonghan, fans have been dying for an interaction between the similar looking male. Jeonghan secretly looked up Johnny on social media, feeling the need to know him more. But what he didn't expect for him to feel was love at first sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seventeen one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You Sehun (JohnHan AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok yall this is one of my shitty oneshots that i did in like 3am and its pretty horrible hahhahah but its cute lol. if you have read most of my works, i suck at writing fluff :( i prefer writing angst and dark stories? because i feel those emotions 24/7 :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung, hyung!" Seokmin whispered, trying to get Jeonghan's attention. Jeonghan raised his eyebrow and followed Seokmin's head gestures. Seokmin stood outside a waiting room, pointing towards the name plate. 'NCT 127'. Jeonghan jaw dropped at the younger's discovery. He pulled Seokmin and whispered to him frantically. "They're here? I didn't know they will be performing!" Jeonghan was pacing back and forth with anxiety. </p><p>You might think Jeonghan's overreacting but this will be the first time that they will actually cross paths again after the incident. (not true cos they met during dwc era) Jeonghan was excited to meet him again but was nervous because he wouldn't have the courage to speak to the older anyways. </p><p>Seokmin tried to calm Jeonghan down and dragged him inside their own waiting room. Seokmin distracted his hyung by inviting him to lunch and taking walks to avoid meeting Johnny entirely. Currently Jeonghan was putting on his stage outfit, an all white suit. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was pleased to find himself looking good. He loved his short and brown hair more now. </p><p>Being the first one to get ready, Jeonghan took the time to walk to the restroom and relief himself. He took his phone from the table and put it in his pockets. He walked out with his hands in his pockets, trying his best to look cool. Jeonghan reached the toilet and went inside of an empty cubicle.</p><p>After wiping himself clean, he pulled up his pants and got ready to leave when he heard a recognisable voice and an unknown one. He identified that one of the voice belonged to Joshua and he was conversing with someone in English. Not wanting to stay in the cubicle any longer, Jeonghan hesitantly walked out, heading towards the sink. </p><p>"Jeonghan?"  The owner of the name stopped washing his hands and raised his head to look at the reflection of the mirror. There he saw Joshua, in a matching white suit and Johnny in a red and glittered oversized sweater with a pink tie hanging losely around his neck. He had his black hair down covering his forehead. Jeonghan wiped his hand dry and turned around to face the 2 friends.</p><p>"Hey Josh, and ..." Jeonghan stopped, trying hard to say out his crush's name. "Johnny." The taller finished his sentence with a smile. "He knows that." Joshua commented, smirking at a flustered Jeonghan. Jeonghan's face turned red and Johnny glanced confusingly between the two members of Seventeen. Embarrassed, Jeonghan bowed and walked out the restroom hurriedly. </p><p>Jeonghan ran, not really paying any attention to where he was going and he hoped it was back to their waiting room. He ran where his feet took him and stopped to take a breath. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" Jeonghan looked up and saw Seokmin, in a room of boys who he did not recognise. The boys were all in red outfits, making himself and Seokmin stand out. Jeonghan looked closely and noticed that Seokmin was sitting beside Jaehyun, Seokmin's high school friend and an NCT member. </p><p>Shit. Jeonghan let out an awkward laugh and bowed as an apology. He made his way out and walked towards the right room. His knees gave away from the embarassment, leaving Jeonghan squatting along the corridor. He burried himself in his hands. Fucking Jeonghan why did you have to walk in the wrong room?! He shook his head out of frustration, grabbing patches of his hair. </p><p>Hours passed and the music festival had already started. Seventeen was seated by the bleaches, amongst other idols. The boys enjoyed each and every performance showed by their colleagues but as time goes by, Jeonghan started to get sleepy. Suddenly the lights went out making the stage dark. Jeonghan could feel his eyes closing until he felt someone nudging him on the side. Jeonghan immediately woke up and sat himself up straight. He looked forward and gave his full attention to whichever group performing next. </p><p>"Ppalli Ppalli hey...."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's ears perked up, realising NCT 127 was performing. He stared intently at the group or specifically Johnny, looking at how his body moves to the rhythm of the song. Jeonghan licked his lips lustfully at the performance. The performance ended soon, leaving Jeonghan unsatisfied. Jeonghan pouted as the NCT 127 members started making their way down the stage. He gazes at Johnny and was surprised when the older caught him in his act and returned a wink. </p><p>It was amusing to see one of Seventeen's eldest hyung in a flustered state. Jeonghan fake fainted in Joshua's arms making the latter laugh at his antics. </p><p>The show was almost over and there were only a few performances left. Seventeen had the privilage to perform right before midnight, so they were extra nervous. Mid-performance, the idols were instructed to gather on the main stage to await the countdown. Seventeen transferred to a different stage right in front of the idols. In their position, it looks like they were performing only for their colleagues. </p><p>Seventeen put on their best and performed Clap. Jeonghan danced and sang diligently until he spotted a tall idol in the crowd. They made eye contact for a brief moment and Jeonghan looked away as he felt his cheeks burning up. It was time for the breakdown and Jeonghan had to be in the center. He walked to his position and danced to the steps, directing the finger hearts to someone.  </p><p>Finally, Seventeen completed their performance and headed back to their waiting room to rest. They joined the countdown a moment later, wishing happiness and togetherness for their own group. The show later ended, leaving the idols reciding back to their waiting rooms to de-dress. Jeonghan was out of his stage outfits within a minute and was resting on one of the chairs outside, waiting for the rest of his members. </p><p>Minding his own business, Jeonghan played with his phone, scrolling through the twitter feed, seeing all of his fans wishing them a Happy New Year. Jeonghan continued to look down on his phone and was interrupted when someone shoved a piece of paper to his face. Confused, he raised his head up to look at the culprit. Johnny was standing in front of him, in a simple fitted black t-shirt with jeans. Jeonghan gulped at the sight. Johnny chuckled and once again offered the piece of paper.</p><p>"Here. You might need it." Jeonghan looked and the paper and there were a string of numbers written on it. No way.. Jeonghan looked up again . Johnny grinned and left him in shock as the older teasingly winked, retreating from Jeonghan. Jeonghan looked down at the paper again and squeled with joy like a helpless high school girl in love. </p><p>"XXXXXXXXXX . Call me cutie :)"</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>